


Underneath the Evergreens (Camping! Irondad and Spiderson One-shots)

by LinaWritesGenFics



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Bonfire Songs, Campfires, Camping, Camping AU, Classic Tomfoolery, Comfort, Competition, Drabbles, Empathy, Family, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Father-son Camp-off, Ficlet, Fishing, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Friendship, Gen, Happy Hogan - Freeform, Happy Hogan is a Good Bro, Hiking, Hugs, Hurt/Comfort, Irondad, Irondad drabbles, Just all the sweet tingz, Light Angst, Modern Setting, Nightmares, Not usually revised, One Big Happy Family, One-Shots, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker - Freeform, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Trauma, Solid grammar tho, Spooky stories, Survival, Tags May Change, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wilderness, cute moments eee, open for requests, prompts, spiderson, tony stark - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28943211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LinaWritesGenFics/pseuds/LinaWritesGenFics
Summary: In which Peter Parker braves uncharted woodland territory with an exhausted "uncle," an impulsive aunt with an addiction to hot cheesy romance novels, and the best father figure he could ever possibly dream of asking for. The four's hearts for one another and seemingly impossible efforts to escape chaos will certainly make for some great adventures as they navigate Camp Arrowtip.{Requests are open. Rare updates, solid grammar, Gen. I will place trigger warnings with descriptions before chapters, and I do not do romantic or NSFW one-shots. Starker shippers will be blocked.}
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Peter Parker, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. Quick Introduction

Welcome to Under the Evergreens! This is just a quick introduction to the story.

Unfortunately I have my final exams this week, so I may not get to updating right away.

That being said, do place requests and prompts in the comments below and bookmark for future purposes, I intend to write many different stories and experiment with a variety of arcs as this piece progresses.

I do not write NSFW, romance, or anything of the like, but I am fairly open to any Irondad/Spiderson-related ideas. My chapters are medium in length typically, and my grammar is solid. If you wish to see what I am talking about, feel free to hop to my page and click my current work-in-progress! (LinaWritesGenFics: To the Ends of the Earth)

Starker shippers, kindly do not indulge yourselves here. All cuddles, happy moments, and angst recovery scenes in this work are purely platonic -_-  
(get yo pedophile supporting asses of my page frfr)

Alright, that's basically all. Let's get this show on the road, and I hope you are as excited as I am for the journey!

Take care,

Lina


	2. Burgers, Bonfires, and Bonding By the Riverbed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Peter and his newfound family enjoy dinner and music around a campfire that feels as warm as home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for @bobaxtea :)

"Burgers are ready!" A voice echoed amidst the thick, cool night air.

Peter shot up excitedly from where he was beside his fishing pole at a riverbank, and made a mad dash across the gently swaying amber wheatgrass over to where a bonfire was stirring.

Only the first few embers had begun to flicker about across the wooden logs, releasing their crimson shards into an indigo sky with delicate vigor. Even so, Peter's eyes gleamed at the sight of his family seated around the fire on bales of hay. Uncomfortable as it was, Peter soon forgot all about the sensation as a scent, smoky, hearty, and charred, filled his nostrils in sporadic bursts.

"Thanks for the food, Happy!" The brunette boy chided as he was passed a paper plate with a patty, bun, and toppings by his "uncle." The two had had their disagreements throughout their first few interactions, but now were as thick as thieves with one another, despite Happy's frequent exhaustion and Peter's never-ending ebullience.

The older of the two just chuckled, passing Peter's Aunt May and a cross-legged Tony Stark their burgers and condiments, too. Aunt May tentatively placed down the novel she was engulfed in to try a bite of the homemade dinner, and, as soon as she did, her eyes went wide.

"Oh my god, this is amazing!" She gushed, and Happy chuckled.

"Glad you think so."

Tony sniffed his and then followed his friends in sampling the delicious food. "Wow, man," he gave Happy a light slap on the back. "Flavors are dancing."

Happy beamed, his grilling was his pride and joy. "Thanks, man! Now eat up, if the lot of you really think so."

Everyone nodded their agreement, chuckling and chattering between mouthfuls of food. Peter was silent all the while, eating and gazing up at piercing white stars forming eclectic variations amongst the atmosphere.

He wondered what Tony knew about constellations, and if he was even a fan of them.

Suddenly, the thrum of a guitar snapped Peter out of his aimless thoughts. Brown eyes glinted to face his family, and Aunt May was pulling the strings of a small, varnished instrument, tuning it until it was to her liking. Once she had finished the meticulous process, she bent forward and laid it gently in the teenage boy's hands.

"Play us something, Pete!" she coaxed him. This peaked Tony's interest, and he turned his head and raised a brow.

"You never told me you knew guitar, kid," he told the boy.

Peter tousled his curls sheepishly, a flush making its way across dimpled cheeks. "Because I'm not that good," came his meek reply.

Tony sighed and shook his head. "Nonsense, Pete," he began. "Play us something. Tell you what, we'll even join in if we know the words."

Musing over his mental gallery of songs, Peter settled on a new hit by Ezra Tate, and up-and-coming indie lyricist who would certainly appreciate the support. Tony knew the words from having given the teenager so many car rides with it playing, and Happy had introduced May to it, as well.

"Alright," Peter began nervously, attempting to soothe his shaky fingers as he strummed. "Here goes nothing."

One chord after another reverberated around the enclosed space, the fire still whistling away in the background. The group's eyes were fixated on Peter, their faces all wearing encouraging smiles as he messed up one arrangement and moved on to the other. The song was eventually fairly easy to repeat without error, and, once Peter had adjusted to the tempo, he began to sing.

"Flowers bloom in summer time," Peter's soft voice hummed the melody, and the words were barely there, but simple and sweet. "Thinking back to better times..." his voice trailed off and he increased the volume of his strumming to boost his morale.

"I was yours, and you were mine," he murmured in the gentle breeze. "But I let you go, and I took your side..." Peter hesitated, thinking of the next set of words, trying to drown out the anxious thoughts meddling with his thoughts and clouding his brain. The teen boy had always struggled with performing, especially in front of such an admirable crowd. He didn't want to flub this up in front of Tony, especially, and seem like any other clueless teen.

"You, the better parts of me, I'd turn back time to see you," a voice interjected suddenly, and Tony was nodding his head to the tempo, his voice low and heartfelt as he sang along. Peter's heart skipped a beat as he joined in with his mentor.

"You, you felt like family, I'd die just to be near you," Aunt May jumped in, adding a sweet and feminine undertone to their collective pitch.

"And I would turn back time..." Happy harmonized perfectly, and Peter let out a laugh in surprise as they all belted the last part of the chorus.

"Darling, if only we'd stayed behind," everyone laughed, as the song sounded much happier when the group sang it than it was meant to be. This got Peter thinking. His family had always turned the most unnerving of tragedies into valuable experiences for him. They really did feel like home. 

Peter scooted close to Tony and leaned on his shoulder, the older man ruffling his head and clapping along. The group picked up the pace, all of their voices comfortingly in tune with one another, interwoven in the most familiar of ways.

"Party cups and neon lights," everyone continued, Happy's voice taking on a western twang as he turned it into a country riff. "Baby, you're the reason why," the group giggled as he prolonged each syllable.

"Take it away, baby!" Aunt May cheered, almost up from her seat.

"Need you now, and need to find," Peter's happy melody rang out. "A reason not to splurge on wine!" He improvised, having forgotten the lyrics again. At this, Happy shot him a look, and Tony just laughed and wrapped an arm around the teen.

"Thattaboy!" He chuckled, and Peter squeezed his eyes shut with glee.

"Got no fear, don't recognize," Aunt May was next, her verse embellished with an effervescent trill towards the ending. Peter just snorted and mimicked an opera singer, and soon, the once-heartfelt song had become a rowdy, glorious, and cheery carol. Everyone was either praising or teasing one another for their entertainment tactics, some silly, and some downright genius or incredible. Once the song had nearly come to a close, both Happy and May had begun to sway back and forth beside the fire like two overexcited teenage swing dancers at a sock hop, bouncing on their hiking boots as if they were polished heels.

"Woooo!" May hollered out like a mariachi singer.

Peter burst into more laughter, unable to even play the instrumentals with the way he was clutching his chest. His aunt was acting even younger than him! For once, even Happy Hogan did not appear tired, and yet the teenage boy, on the other hand, could seriously sink into some sleep.

"Got no chance to say goodnight," Pete finished with one more victorious strum, collapsing and breathing hard on Tony's shoulder. The older man just looked down at the kid, affection flashing behind his eyes.

"You're one crazy talented kid, you know that?" He asked quietly.

Peter just blew a piece of his hair out of his face, crossing his eyes and making Tony chuckle. The two pulled a blanket over themselves, watching the fire as it tumbled and twirled amidst itself constantly. Tony's heart slowed, beating at a normal pace after the exhilaration, and he could hear the heavy breathing against his shoulder.

The man didn't move, only kissed Peter on the head and shushed his friends.

"Oh," May whispered. "I'll get him a sleeping bag," she said, and pulled a still-giddy Happy with her.

"Goodnight, Mister Stark," Peter yawned, setting the guitar into his lap beneath the quilt. Tony just stood still as to allow the boy to slumber undisturbed, preparing to give in to his own drowsiness, as well.

"Night, son. Sleep well."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song lyrics are my own. Even if you find a phrase you like, don't be a brat and take them :p
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are replied to and kudos are appreciated. Feel free to leave a prompt!
> 
> -Lina


End file.
